


Домик третий, из красного кирпича

by Kollega



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dystopia, M/M, Partial Retelling, References to 2001: A Space Odyssey, References to The Matrix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Что-то странное творится в дивном новом мире, и Вила должен разобраться в этом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, абьюз, созависимые отношения, смерть персонажа. Таймлайн — после окончания 2 сезона сериала. Частичный ретеллинг «Матрицы» и «Космической одиссеи 2001».  
> Написано для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо Хетте

Без любви ничего не получится  
Без любви революция ссучится  
(с) Александр Бреннер

**Солома**

Солнце нещадно било сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи. Вила открыл глаза и зажмурился, потом перевернулся на другой бок и прикрыл голову подушкой. Солнце — настоящее, земное — это прекрасно, даже когда его лучи мешают спать. Раньше Вила не верил, что к хорошему привыкнуть гораздо труднее, чем к плохому, смеялся, когда слышал подобные глупости, но сейчас понял, что так и есть. Хорошее так и норовило испариться. Исчезнуть. Оказаться ловушкой или выдумкой. На космических кораблях не бывает окон, не бывает таких больших, просторных спален с белыми занавесками из настоящей ткани, сделанной из земных растений, а не из полимеров. Не бывает теплого ветра, кроме того, который дует из климатической системы. И воздух пахнет совсем по-другому.

Каждый день Вила ждал, что волшебство растворится в воздухе, сменится обычной тесной каютой, а расслабленное ничегонеделанье — корабельными обязанностями на «Освободителе» или чем-нибудь гораздо хуже. Каторгой. Пыточной камерой Федерации. Что идиллия пропадет, и именно это ожидание подвоха сводило Вилу с ума.

Но Федерация пала, когда они захватили Звезду Один. Вила нахмурился, не открывая глаз. Воспоминания хлынули горячим и грязным потоком, мелькали картинками на обратной стороне век. Вот «Освободитель» подлетает к маленькой, хрупкой голубой планете. Флот, который мог бы их остановить, разбит. Они спускаются на поле космодрома. Жарко, по лицу градом льется пот. Их встречает полномочный представитель в серебристом комбинезоне, ему тоже жарко, он промакивает лицо белым платком, его громоздкий воротник похож на гребень ящерицы. Они шагают по длинной алой дорожке, шаги в такт с ударами сердца, Эйвон жмурится и машет рукой, и огромная, темная и далекая, словно берег на горизонте, толпа ревет от восторга… Вот… вот…

— Опять не можешь вспомнить? — спросил знакомый голос. Калли зашелестела одеялом, слезая с кровати, и в спальне стало ощутимо темнее. Вила перестал щуриться и отодвинул подушку.

— Я помню, — начал Вила, — почти все, очень ярко, но обрывками. Как в детстве.

Он перевернулся на спину и сел, опираясь на спинку кровати. Калли стояла у окна, подбоченясь, и улыбалась ему. Она-то наверняка видит то, о чем Вила забыл, даже сейчас, она не умеет отключать свои телепатические способности.

— Это нормально, — сказала Калли. — Судя по тому, что я чувствую, с тобой все в порядке. Это стресс. Ведь мы все такое пережили. Особенно Эйвон, ну и тебе тоже досталось.

— А что было потом? — неуверенно спросил Вила. Калли поймет, о чем он, уточнять не требовалось.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ничего ты не пропускаешь. Речи, поздравления, передача кодов, освобождение политзаключенных и много, много возни. Сотни людей, тысячи эмоций… Это изматывает. Я бы лучше вернулась на корабль, если бы Эйвон не отпустил меня сюда.

Она вернулась и села рядом — тоненькая, легкая и совершенно голая, если не считать транспортировочного браслета на левой руке. Наклонилась и легонько, едва коснувшись горячими сухими губами, поцеловала Вилу в щеку. Он зажмурился и протянул руки — обнять, опрокинуть на кровать, прижать к себе, пусть даже Калли — не человек, она выглядит как человек, она живая, теплая и сочувствует ему, у них это не в первый раз, тогда почему же так страшно сделать это, так страшно рискнуть и получить законную награду? Вила протянул руки, но поймал только воздух, и поспешно опустил их, словно и не пытался ничего сделать. Калли встала, потрепала Вилу по волосам и, добродушно улыбаясь, добавила:

— Мне пора уходить. Не хочу вам мешать.

Вила затаил дыхание и, улыбнувшись, нырнул под одеяло. Легкое утреннее возбуждение моментально сменилось жаркой похотью, к лицу прилила кровь, и, лежа на спине, Вила сжал член в руке — просто чтобы не так сильно мучиться предвкушением. Под одеялом было трудно дышать, но это был обязательный элемент их утренней игры. Игры, в которую они, к сожалению, играли так нечасто. Мучительно редко. До боли.

Эйвон был очень занят. Он правил миром.

Потом Вила услышал шаги. Медленные, уверенные и негромкие. Он замер, закусив губу, стараясь не двигаться — ведь если Эйвону что-то не понравится, он уйдет. Шаги будут становиться все тише, потом исчезнут совсем, и Вила будет лежать под одеялом в напрасном ожидании, пока не в силах станет терпеть. Потом придется вставать, идти в туалет и думать, что именно ему не понравилось на этот раз. Сам Эйвон никогда этого не объяснял. Говорил: «Думай своей головой, Вила».

Потом кровать скрипнула, и матрас прогнулся под тяжестью чужого тела. Одеяло полетело прочь. Вила глубоко вздохнул, не смея открыть глаза.

Его плеча коснулись горячие пальцы, поползли ниже, щекотно путаясь в волосках на груди.

— И кто тут у нас? — спросил Эйвон своим прекрасным, глубоким, презрительным голосом, от звуков которого пульс начинал колотиться в висках и хотелось потянуться всем телом, особенно пальцами ног. — Нет! Не отвечай, Вила. Молчи.

Пальцы сдвинулись ниже, к пупку, и Вила напрягся, чтобы не рассмеяться от неожиданной щекотки. Щекотка возбуждала его еще сильнее, но если расхохотаться Эйвону в лицо, он скорее всего встанет и уйдет. Оставит его одного. Даже если вернется Калли, это ничего не исправит.

Потом Эйвон взял его за руку и заставил разжать пальцы. Выпустить член. Вила, судорожно втянув в себя воздух, подчинился, зашарил пальцами по скользкой ткани простыни. Руку очень хотелось чем-то занять.

— М-м-м, — протянул Эйвон. Скрипнули пружины матраса, и к бедру Вилы прижалась лихорадочно горячая кожа. Вила дернулся навстречу. В голове вдруг возникла неожиданная, но очень странная мысль: ему ведь нравилась та девушка, блондинка, которую он спас. Очень нравилась. Так, что он едва не отправился за ней. Почему сейчас все совсем по-другому?

Он немедленно прогнал эту мысль прочь.

— Нет, Вила. Не будь настырным, — холодно прокомментировал Эйвон, но отодвигаться не стал. Положил вторую ладонь Виле на живот, дразняще близко и бесконечно далеко. — Ты же знаешь, что я делаю все именно так, как будет лучше для тебя. Ты же сам просил об этом. Я выполняю свое обещание. Никакого принуждения. Никакого насилия. Ведь так ты хотел, да, Вила?

Вила и сам не помнил, как он хотел и чего. И когда. События прошедшего месяца смешались в яркую мозаику, в которой половины частей не хватало, и пробелы черными дырами сияли посреди разноцветного рисунка. Страх потерять самого близкого человека затмевал все на свете. Свобода — и ее перспектива — превратились из мечты в кошмар. Раньше внутри была пустота, которую Вила заполнял сомой, наркотиками, курительными смесями и ловкостью, маленькими дурацкими победами. Потом пустоту начало заполнять настоящее чувство. То, от которого Вила безуспешно пытался сбежать, но которое все-таки настигло его. Здесь, на Земле. Или даже раньше.

Он слишком маленький и незаметный, он недостоин такого чувства, такого внимания. Такой любви.

Эйвон и правда любил его, даже если казалось иначе.

— Да, — хрипло отозвался Вила.

— Я тебя не слышу. Громче.

— Да, я так хотел.

— Хорошо. А теперь ляг на бок.

Затаив дыхание, Вила повиновался. Он неосознанно поджал колени к животу, оттолкнув прочь одеяло. Эйвон лег рядом, прижимаясь к нему горячим почти до неестественности телом. Твердым. Мучительно приятным.

Когда он все-таки взял его член в руку, Вила задохнулся и едва не кончил. О да, стоило потерпеть, подождать ради таких ощущений! Голова кружилась, сердце сильно, до боли билось где-то в животе. В задницу ткнулось что-то холодное и скользкое, и Вила послушно расслабился.

— Ты хочешь этого, да, Вила? — прошептал Эйвон ему на ухо. Он прижался теснее, его член уперся в ложбинку между ягодиц, и Вила подался ему навстречу. Эйвон толкнул его коленом. — Нет. Ты хочешь? Действительно?

— Да, да, — выдохнул Вила. По шее щекотно ползла капля пота, с отвратительной неспешностью, но стереть ее не представлялось возможности. — Хочу.

— Чего именно ты хочешь, Вила? — Эйвон выпустил его член, потом снова сжал в пальцах, двинул рукой вверх-вниз. В глазах потемнело.

— Чтобы ты трахнул меня. Трахни меня, Эйвон, — прошептал Вила и облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Как скажешь. — Эйвон улыбнулся, Вила безошибочно слышал эту улыбку — слабую, кривую, снисходительную — в его голосе. Даже оборачиваться было не нужно, чтобы знать, какая она. Потом Эйвон зашевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, его член нырнул глубже. Нахлынула тупая, привычная боль, Вила сжал зубы. Если переждать, пройдет. Переждать. Да. Эйвон двигался медленно, неторопливо, даже лениво, жарко дыша Виле в шею, и мало-помалу боль сменилась странным тянущим ощущением в животе, сладким, тягучим, потрясающим. Вила стал подаваться навстречу, но Эйвон притормозил его, крепко сжал бедро, и тут же ускорился сам. Он входил все глубже, резче, на всю длину, потом вдруг замер, крепко прижавшись, и едва слышно, со стоном выдохнул. Вила тоже прижался к нему, чувствуя, как член Эйвона пульсирует внутри и как становится тепло и мокро.

Потом Эйвон, словно нехотя, снова взял член Вилы в руку и начал быстро, почти брезгливо дрочить. Вила не стал сдерживаться — не было смысла — и кончил почти сразу, прикусив от острого удовольствия губу.

Эйвон отстранился и вытер ладонь о простыню.

— Ты, конечно, не Аполлон, — сказал он весело, — но я так люблю тебя, что это совсем не важно. Но все равно не запускай себя. Займись каким-нибудь спортом. Мне стыдно будет появляться с тобой в обществе. Не хотелось бы стыдиться тебя.

«Еще сильнее». Этого Эйвон не сказал, не произнес вслух, и благодарный ему за это Вила молча кивнул. Он бы хотел, чтобы Эйвон сейчас наклонился и поцеловал его, но тот не стал. Просто сел на кровати, выпил воды из стакана, который стоял на тумбочке, с довольным стоном потянулся и встал.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эйвон, — пробормотал Вила запоздало.

Дверь со свистом закрылась. Вила еще некоторое время лежал на боку, пережидая дрожь, слабость в коленях и приятную истому. Потом все-таки слез с кровати. В ванной была настоящая вода: никакой акустики или освежающих волн. Душ с настоящей горячей водой — немыслимая роскошь даже по сравнению с «Освободителем». Тот до сих пор вращался вокруг Земли, пустой и заброшенный. Браслет все еще лежал у Вилы в тумбочке, но некому было транспортировать их наверх. Блейк… Блейк…

А куда, кстати, девался Блейк?

Свет в ванной включался автоматически. Стоя под обжигающими струями воды, Вила все пытался вспомнить, что же именно случилось после их прибытия на Землю. Орак захватил контроль над Звездой Один… кажется. Вила фыркнул, выплевывая воду, и провел ладонью по сенсорной панели. Душ выключился, шум стих, и тогда вдруг Вила услышал странный скрежещущий стук. Вернее, скрип. Словно кто-то тер ладонями стекло.

Он выбрался из кабинки, подхватил полотенце. Привычный страх сжал сердце противной ледяной хваткой. Прижав полотенце к паху, Вила стал красться вдоль стенки к дверям. Как… как мускусная крыса из древней, полузабытой сказки. Он понятия не имел, на что похожа мускусная крыса и чем она отличается от обычной, серой, но она наверняка похожа на него самого. Такая же перепуганная.

Он остановился у самых дверей. Скрип стал явственней, и доносился он со стороны большого зеркала у раковины. Как будто с обратной стороны кто-то просился внутрь. Просился, но у него не хватало сил ударить по-настоящему. Зеркало слепо смотрело на Вилу запотевшей поверхностью. Никак не разобрать, что там такое.

Нет, так нельзя. Это стыдно. В такой момент — особенно. Вила глубоко вдохнул, собрался с силами и в два шага оказался у зеркала. Широко мазнул ладонью по стеклу. Сейчас он увидит собственное отражение и просто посмеется. Это всего лишь перепад температур. Перепад температур, не более.

Из зеркала на него смотрел Ган.

Вила замер на месте, не в силах двинуться.

Прижимая ладони к обратной стороне зеркала, Ган шевелил губами, повторяя что-то неслышимое снова и снова. Еще и еще. Сердце дрожало в груди, как заячий хвост. Ган смотрел прямо на Вилу, так, словно видел его. Губы двигались одинаково раз за разом. Два слова. Ган произносил всего два слова.

И вдруг Вила понял, что это за слова. И повторил их вместе с Ганом. Вслух.

— Вила, проснись!

**Говно и ветки**

Вила открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился снова. Он никогда раньше не боялся высоты, но это здание было… слишком.

— Смотри, какой вид, — сказал Эйвон, широко улыбаясь. Ветер трепал его волосы. Смотровая площадка пустовала, здесь не было никого, кроме них двоих. Во всем здании никого не было. Все ради того, чтобы они посмотрели на океан, плескавшийся ярдах в двухста от подножья. На океан и на ряды проржавевших остовов других зданий, отражавшихся в воде. Словно крысы под дудку мифического крысолова, они отступали в смертоносную пучину.

— Раньше здесь было много таких домов, как этот, — продолжил Эйвон. Ветер усилился, и здание (небоскреб, вспомнил Вила, вот как они назывались раньше) едва ощутимо закачалось. Вила отступил от края площадки, попятился назад. — Но они все разрушились со временем, какие раньше, какие позже. Осталось только Эмпайр Стейт. Здание с секретом, как будто его строили не люди, а какие-нибудь инопланетяне… да ты снова боишься? Подойди сюда!

Эйвон поманил Вилу к себе.

— Отсюда нельзя просто так упасть. Разве что ты сам туда полезешь. Если хочешь, я буду держать тебя, чтобы не было так страшно.

В его глазах застыло презрение, такое колкое и жгучее, что Вила в два шага оказался у края, потом вскарабкался на парапет и сел спиной к бездонному провалу. Ветер тут же дернул его вниз, но Вила крепко ухватился за металлическую стойку.

— Ты веришь в призраков, Эйвон? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

Эйвон поднял бровь.

— К чему такие идиотские вопросы? Призраков не существует.

— Я не спросил, существуют ли они. Я спросил, веришь ли в них ты.

Эйвон презрительно скривил красивые, яркие губы.

— Разумеется, не верю… Тебе нравится там сидеть?

Ган и его слова, провалы в памяти, исчезнувший Блейк и… и… как же ее звали? Дже… Джейн? Джессика? Джемма?

— Дженна, — вспомнил вдруг Вила. Глаза Эйвона сузились, а значит, Вила назвал ее имя вслух. И, кажется, назвал правильно.

— Почему тебя вдруг интересует Дженна Станнис? — процедил Эйвон. Он поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. Серебристые полоски на его комбинезоне засияли на солнце так ярко, что Вила непроизвольно прищурился.

— Я не помню, куда она подевалась. И Блейк. Где Блейк?

Эйвон бесстрастно мерил Вилу взглядом, и тот замер, не в силах сделать даже вдох. Он совершил очередную ошибку, о которой не догадался, и потому Эйвон сейчас бросит его, оставит одного. Надолго, а может — навсегда.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, Вила, — ледяным голосом проговорил Эйвон.

Тот смущенно заерзал, забыв, где сидит, и спохватился, только когда едва не потерял равновесие.

— Последнее время с тобой что-то не так. Ты ведешь себя, как пятилетний ребенок. Задаешь глупые, с очевидным ответом вопросы. Боишься… хотя ты и раньше был трусом. Но сейчас ты не просто трус, Вила, ты — жалкий трус.

Эйвон подошел к нему вплотную, и, когда Вила хотел спрыгнуть с парапета, схватил его за ногу и дернул вверх.

Мир кувыркнулся. Ветер радостно рванул вперед, стягивая Вилу вниз, в пропасть. Пальцы судорожно цеплялись за стойку, а та вдруг стала скользкой, словно намазанная маслом. Вила закричал бы, но не мог. Голос просто пропал. Океан колыхался где-то над головой, остовы небоскребов плясали перед глазами.

— Может, мне стоит избавиться от тебя, Вила? — выкрикнул Эйвон.

Если попробовать оттолкнуть его свободной ногой? Нет, Эйвон ухватится за нее и швырнет его вниз. Страх, резкий, неожиданно сильный, вдруг ускорил мысли. Те холодно, равнодушно сменяли одна другую. Толкать нельзя. Бездумно отбиваться нельзя. Нужно точно, прицельно ударить в лицо… нет! Только не бить, только не Эйвона! Но страх немедленно смахнул эмоции прочь. Так бывало сотни раз. Вила вдруг вспомнил несколько случаев четко и подробно.

— Все говорят, что ты мне только мешаешь, — продолжал Эйвон, сжимая его лодыжку твердыми, как пластик, пальцами. — Но я не слушаю. Я верю в тебя, может, зря?

Зря или нет, Вила сказать не мог. Голова отказывалась думать о чем-то другом, кроме спасения собственной жизни. Мельком, походя Вила вдруг понял, что все это время не видел никаких других людей, кроме Калли, того распорядителя в высоком воротнике и самого Эйвона. И Гана. Мертвого Гана в зеркале. И что вопрос, который он задал сейчас, настолько важен, что Эйвон готов его убить, чтобы он не узнал ответа.

Вила прицелился, выдохнул и собирался уже ударить Эйвона ботинком в челюсть, как тот вдруг дернул его к себе, стаскивая с парапета, и крепко обнял.

— Что же ты делаешь, Вила? До чего меня доводишь? — шептал он горячо, потом по уху мазнул его язык, и Вила задрожал. Страх все еще заставлял его мыслить холодно, четко и последовательно, но тело моментально отреагировало на стресс. Колени подогнулись.

— Не принуждай меня делать с тобой такое, — продолжал Эйвон. Вила повис на нем, не в силах встать на дрожащие ноги, а он целовал его в шею ниже уха, мягко, осторожно прикусывая губами кожу. — Больше никогда не принуждай. Я не прощу себе. Я же тебя люблю, разве ты не понимаешь, как важно то, что я чувствую? Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Вила. Никогда.

Эйвон нашел его губы и поцеловал так, что сердце сделало в груди кульбит. Возбуждение нахлынуло жаркой волной. Вила задохнулся, пытаясь сохранить…

Рассудок, подсказал услужливо страх, прятавшийся где-то в уголке сознания.

…сохранить хладнокровие, но не получалось. Эйвон все целовал его, щекоча нёбо кончиком языка, потом легонько прикусил нижнюю губу и отстранился. Вила сделал судорожный вдох и, держась за его плечо, выпрямился.

— Ты бываешь таким хорошим, Вила, — сказал Эйвон, облизнув губы. — А бываешь совершенно несносным. Пообещай, что не будешь меня злить по пустякам.

Вила кивнул, не в силах совладать с голосом.

— Нет, скажи мне это вслух. — Улыбка Эйвона погасла, сменилась привычным уже презрением.

— Обе… обещаю.

— Прекрасно. Мне нужно идти. Я и так пробыл с тобой слишком долго, но это время — только твое. Цени это. Остальные люди не распоряжаются моим временем так свободно, — кривя рот, проговорил Эйвон и разжал объятия. — Можешь побыть здесь сколько захочешь. Один. Никто не побеспокоит. Ты можешь себе это позволить, к твоему сведению.

Он уверенно пошагал к лифту. А Вила сел прямо на каменную плитку, которой был вымощен пол. Так надежнее, чем стоять.

— Кстати, Блейк сбежал, — сказал вдруг Эйвон. Лифт, мелодично звякнув, раскрыл двери, и он замер на пороге, обернувшись к Виле. — Чтобы строить этот прекрасный новый мир, Блейк нам не нужен. Этот мир наш, Вила, наш с тобой, и только нам решать, что с ним делать.

— А Севелан? Трэвис? — Имена всплыли в памяти сами собой, заполняя пробелы.

Эйвон солнечно, радостно улыбнулся и поднял руку.

— Этой дланью объединю я народы, чтобы все люди в Галактике были счастливы, — сказал он. — Севелан не представляет проблемы: наоборот, она станет нам весьма полезной. А Трэвис мертв. Жаль. Я мог бы и его использовать.

Он шагнул в лифт. Двери закрылись, и, неожиданно расслабившись, Вила лег, закинув руки за спину. Солнце пряталось за высоким шпилем, бросая на камень блики, заставляло щуриться, грело левую ладонь. Вила вдруг задрожал, ловя запоздалый приступ ужаса, но уже не такой сильный. Словно бояться на самом деле было нечего. Даже если бы Эйвон сбросил его, то он бы просто…

Проснулся?

…летел бы все ниже и ниже, планируя по ветру, раскинув руки, и медленно приземлился бы, как во сне. Вила крепко ущипнул себя за предплечье и зашипел от боли. Конечно, это не сон, а он не спит. Только как объяснить, что вода в стакане на его столике никогда не высыхает и не заканчивается? Как объяснить избирательную память? Сердце быстро застучало, разгоняя кровь по венам. Как объяснить то, что он чувствует к Эйвону? Нет, он любил его всегда. Всегда…

Как объяснить, что давно погибший товарищ постучал к нему в зеркало?

И что было потом? Вила напрягся, но не смог вспомнить. Словно его жизнь промотали вперед, передвинув бегунок одним движением манипулятора. Как странно… Попытки сосредоточиться проваливались одна за другой. Голова отяжелела, словно после нескольких бутылок сомы. Сома? Замечательная идея! Нужно выпить и забыть об этом. Забыть и жить дальше. Эйвон прав, это все портит. Вила потянулся, помахал небу обеими руками, словно играл в снежного ангела, а потом встал. В этот момент лифт зазвенел, открывая двери, и на площадку неторопливо выкатился сервировочный столик, уставленный темными, запыленными бутылками — и только с одной рюмкой. Вся эта роскошь — только для него. Не чувствуя под собой ног, Вила подошел к столику. Одна из бутылок была уже откупорена, пробка и вакуумный штопор лежали рядом. Не сома, а настоящее вино, из винограда, такое пьют только богачи и шишки из руководства…

На запястье что-то вздрогнуло, сначала несмело, потом уверенней. Задрожало снова. И снова. Вила, не веря, поднял руку. На запястье поблескивал браслет, тот самый, который лежал в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Такой же, как и тот, который, не снимая, носила Калли. Связь с «Освободителем». Но на корабле никого нет. И Вила не брал с собой браслета.

Почему же он на руке?

Браслет снова задрожал, словно кто-то пытался связаться с Вилой, сидя за пультом телепорта.

— Ган, — прошептал Вила и нажал кнопку ответа.

— Не поддавайся, — проговорил из динамика знакомый и одновременно чужой голос. — Не жди. Ты должен проснуться. Иначе все будет кончено.

— Но как? — начал Вила и перебил сам себя: — Нет, нет! Я не хочу тебя слушать. Мне хорошо, и лучше не будет, лучшее — враг хорошего, я не стану все портить!

— Сосредоточься, Вила. Пожалуйста. Ты должен.

Вила крепко зажмурился. Собраться с силами. Немедленно. Нет, никак. Голова плыла, и больше всего сейчас хотелось выпить, еще и еще, снова выпить, лечь на горячие камни, смотреть, как солнце катится за горизонт, и ни о чем не думать.

С этим можно бороться. Да.

— Ну же, Вила, ты справишься.

Он сделал шаг к парапету. Еще и еще. Ноги отказывались идти, налились свинцом. С этим можно бороться. Страх, вот ответ. Сосредоточиться выйдет, только по-настоящему испугавшись.

Вила вскарабкался на парапет и сел на него верхом. Ветер тут же засвистел в ушах. Внизу плескался прибой, бронзовая женщина в короне, наклонившись, пыталась удержать факел, но тот безнадежно выпадал из ее позеленевшей руки. Небо качнулось, и Вила вцепился в стойку побелевшими пальцами.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — спросил он у браслета. Голос дрожал, звучал так глупо, но это было лучше, чем пьяная дурнота.

— Проснуться. Проснись, Вила.

— Как?

Динамик затрещал, словно тот, кто остался наверху, хрипло засмеялся — а может, закашлялся.

— Сам знаешь, как это сделать. Ты должен рискнуть.

Вила снова посмотрел вниз и зажмурился. Мысли моментально ускорились, заметались в голове, но язык тут же отказался нормально произносить слова.

— Как ты п-попал туда? Мы же б-бросили «Освободитель» на орбите.

— Долго объяснять. Мне помог Зен.

Вила заморгал, не понимая. Зен? Кто та…

И тут же браслет зашипел длинной чередой статических помех.

— …связаться с тобой. Остальные… Зен нашел частоту… Орак…

Браслет вдруг замолчал. Потом стал чернеть, ссыхаться и в конце концов, рассыпавшись клочьями, полетел вниз.

— Нет, — выдохнул Вила. Он так и не сумел понять, чей голос он слышал. С кем говорил. Зен… Зен… Держась за стойку, он вскарабкался и встал на тонкой бетонной полоске. Ветер дернул его за штанины, издевательски зашептал на ухо.

Зен. Корабельный компьютер «Освободителя».

В этот момент лифт звякнул снова. Двери поспешно разъехались в стороны, и на площадку вышел Эйвон.

— Спустись немедленно. Я приказываю тебе! — выкрикнул он.

Вила задохнулся, цепляясь за горячую от солнца стойку.

— Нет, — прошептал он.

— Что?

— Нет! — Вила повысил голос, но тот сорвался, и он закашлялся.

Эйвон шагнул к нему и протянул руку.

— Вила, не глупи. Иди сюда.

Вила замотал головой. Проснуться. Как же ему проснуться? Он же не спит! Он же…

— Ты делаешь мне больно. Спускайся. Ну же! — потом Эйвон улыбнулся и мягко продолжил: — Ты устал. Я знаю, тебе тяжело. Слишком много данных, это может перегрузить твою нервную систему. Ты отдохнешь, отоспишься, а потом мы полетим с тобой на самую потрясающую развлекательную станцию во всей зоне Федерации и за ее пределами. Все пройдет, я обещаю. Иди сюда. Пожалуйста.

Он сделал еще шаг вперед.

Проснуться? Да как же…

Точно! Очень просто!

Вила выдохнул и расправил плечи. Пальцы свело судорогой, и он, помогая себе второй рукой, разжал их и выпрямился, удерживая равновесие на тонкой перегородке.

Эйвон медленно скривил рот, рванулся к нему, но ветер уже подхватил Вилу и понес. Сердце подпрыгнуло и мелко, бешено заколотилось. Небо кувыркнулось и сменилось землей. И еще раз. И еще.

**Красный клинкерный кирпич**

Вила открыл глаза и закашлялся. В горле что-то торчало, что-то большое, сухое и отвратительное, Вила с трудом согнул непослушную, будто чужую руку и вытащил изо рта нескончаемо длинную силиконовую трубку. Еще раз откашлялся, сплюнул пересохшим ртом. Потом собрался с силами и сел.

Трубок оказалось еще много. Вила снимал их, вытаскивал иглы, стаскивал крепления, отрывал катетеры. Последняя цеплялась куда-то к затылку, и когда Вила все-таки избавился от нее, голова, до того неприятно болевшая, вдруг резко, как по команде прошла.

Здесь отвратительно воняло. Потолок угрожающе низко висел над головой. Вила попробовал встать, но ноги отчего-то не слушались. Тогда он выполз из отвратительного корыта, в котором лежал, перевалился через край и упал на пол, холодный и пыльный.

Тело слушалось очень плохо. Руки, которые вроде как загорели на земном солнце, оказались прозрачно-белыми, с очень длинными ногтями. Кончики пальцев сморщились, словно Вила слишком долго лежал в воде. Нет, это была не вода, но точно какая-то жидкость: все тело было покрыто тонким слоем чего-то липкого, но теперь уже подсыхающего. С кожи отслаивались белесые хлопья.

Вила глубоко вздохнул, напряг все силы и попытался подняться. С третьей попытки ему это удалось, только вот ноги не хотели идти. Дверь маячила где-то впереди. Шаг. Еще шаг. Вила зашатался и едва не упал, привалился к стене, дыша, словно пробежал десяток миль.

Только что он падал с огромной высоты, а теперь — здесь, в непонятном бункере с трубками и проводами, нырявшими куда-то в стену. Дверь, до которой оставалось немыслимое расстояние — шагов пять — что-то напоминала. Казалась знакомой. Словно Вила раньше бывал в этом месте, но почему-то забыл. Воспоминания детства? Он напряг память и засмеялся, хотя смех получился больше похожим на карканье. Самым уместным сейчас, конечно, было думать о детстве. Но смех, как ни странно, помог пройти пару недостающих шагов. Вила привалился к простенку и хлопнул ладонью по сенсору.

За дверью оказался коридор, по которому Вила ходил сотни раз. Тысячи. А может, и больше. Вила шагнул через порог, дверь со свистом закрылась за спиной.

Он был на «Освободителе». Каким-то образом преодолел двадцать две тысячи миль и вышел на геостационарную орбиту, пристыковался (или попросту пробрался в шлюз) и… лег в гибернационную ванну, которые не использовались уже несколько сотен лет? А теперь, голый, покрытый какой-то дрянью, идет в сторону рубки, держась за стеночку?

Вила остановился и крепко зажмурился, помотал головой, но ничего не изменилось. Это снова какой-то сон? Очередной кошмар из длинной череды? Нет, он должен постараться еще раз. Должен сделать новый шаг, потому что так не бывает. Оружие… оружие висело возле пульта телепорта. Нужно идти туда. Все равно по дороге к рубке.

Телепортаторная выглядела так, словно в ней бесновалась куча вандалов, охотящихся за проводами. Пульт разворочен, браслеты разбросаны, хотя оружия, к счастью, никто не тронул. Добравшись до кресла, Вила упал в него и откинулся на спинку, вытянув ноги. Затылок саднило. Когда-то давно Вила считал вахты у телепорта самыми скучными на свете. Вернуть бы эту скуку. Вернуть бы все, как было. Только Вила не мог уловить момент, когда все изменилось. Со Звезды Один? А может, раньше? Он привстал, придерживаясь за пульт, и вытащил из ячейки тепловой станнер и пояс с аккумулятором. Тот был полностью заряжен.

Идти стало немного легче. Ноги начинали повиноваться. Шаг за шагом Вила приближался к рубке, цепляясь за станнер, как за спасательный трос. Эйвон. Ган. Калли. Эмпайр Стейт. «Освободитель». Зен. Эйвон…

Вила крепче сжал губы. Сердце привычно ускорило темп, но без особого энтузиазма. Словно его чувства прикрутили, повернув регулятор. Что делать, если Эйвон снова попытается остановить его? Снова скажет…

Регулятор чувств резко выкрутили в противофазу, и Вила оскалился в улыбке. Мешанина воспоминаний хлынула на него вязкой, противной волной: Эйвон на поле космодрома, Эйвон в спальне, Эйвон, кривящий с презрением губы, Эйвон, хватающий его за лодыжку, Эйвон, протягивающий ему руку, умоляющий спуститься, скрывающий правду, делающий все возможное, чтобы Вила не задавал вопросов…

Дверь рубки послушно раскрылась перед Вилой, и он застыл на пороге. Рубка преобразилась. Все кресла, кроме командирского, исчезли, сменившись многоярусными конструкциями. Такие же стеллажи стояли вдоль стен. На каждой мигала сотня, две, неизвестно сколько разноцветных ламп. Зен молчал, а его экран, пустой и мертвый, скрывался за очередной стойкой с лампами.

— Есть тут кто? — громко спросил Вила, хотя голос тут же сорвался. Вила закашлялся, сплюнул на пол и пошагал между стойками к пульту главного компьютера. Если система жизнеобеспечения работает, значит, Зен жив. Просто в гибернации или спит.

— Ты все-таки смог.

Голос за спиной, знакомый до боли. До почти настоящей боли. Вила резко развернулся, сжимая в пальцах рукоять станнера.

Эйвон стоял в дверях рубки и смотрел на него, улыбаясь такой знакомой улыбкой. Он изменился: вместо загара — изжелта-серое лицо, запавшие щеки с темной тенью щетины, вместо щегольского комбинезона с высоким воротником, которые он так любил — обычная рабочая роба. В его руке тоже был зажат станнер, и Вила поднял свой. Просто машинально.

— Я знал, что у тебя получится. Ты смелее, чем о тебе думают, — продолжал Эйвон и шагнул в рубку.

— Стой! — сказал Вила, но тон вместо приказного вышел умоляющим. Он попятился, толкнул спиной одну из стоек и зашипел от боли: кожу укололо разрядом.

Эйвон посмотрел на него непонимающе, потом знакомо скривил губы. Голос его зазвучал холоднее.

— Мы должны торопиться. Я сумел ввести его в короткий цикл, но он скоро…

Вила медленно покачал головой и поднял оружие выше. Это очередная уловка. Очередная попытка сначала похвалить, а потом изо всех сил ударить по его самолюбию, сделать так, чтобы он не думал. Только подчинялся. Был удобен.

Господи, он так любил Эйвона, даже сейчас, когда тот, усталый и злой, стоял напротив него с оружием и пытался в очередной раз заставить Вилу сделать что-то по-своему.

— Не подходи ко мне, — прошептал Вила.

Эйвон весь подобрался, прищурился и навел на него станнер.

— Ты все усложняешь, Вила, не мешай, — неприятным голосом сказал он. — Отойди от резервного блока ради твоей же пользы. Если Орак выйдет из цикла раньше, чем я переключу реле, он снова не выполнит сделку. Я не намерен больше терпеть его выходки. Если придется, оглушу тебя и пройду туда, куда собирался.

Вила опустил голову и собирался послушно отойти, но мотнул головой и еле слышно проговорил:

— Нет.

Он падал с небоскреба, он говорил с погибшим другом, он рискнул — и только ради очередного сна? Нет, этого не будет. И на этот раз все выйдет иначе.

— Вила! — жестко сказал Эйвон и поднял станнер.

— Иначе что? Ты меня застрелишь? Уйдешь, потому что я разочаровал тебя? Потому что я тебя недостоин? После всего, что между нами было? После того, что ты… говорил? Делал? — Голос Вилы падал все ниже, пока не снизился до еле слышного шепота. — После… Ты говорил, что любишь меня, а сам…

Эйвон вдруг растерянно моргнул, но через секунду его лицо снова стало жестким, строгим и прекрасным. А потом скривился и замотал головой.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду — «между нами»? — Эйвон с отвращением смотрел на Вилу, словно тот был каким-то червяком, букашкой, прилипшей к его ботинку грязью. — Да я… Я бы к тебе и пальцем не притронулся! Что ты себе возомнил?! Посмотри на себя в зеркало, кто…

Вила выстрелил из станнера, и Эйвон упал. Вила стрелял снова и снова, пока ноги не подкосились и он не сел на пол, выронив оружие из вдруг ослабевшей руки.

Потом кто-то вкрадчиво, довольно засмеялся прямо у него за спиной.

— Поздравляю, Вила. Ты решил мою проблему, надо сказать, виртуозно. Я и сам не думал, насколько хорошо тебя подготовил к этой роли.

— Ты кто такой? — без выражения спросил Вила. Он сидел, глядя на станнер, лежавший перед ним на полу. Ничего. Пустота. Ни избавления, ни свободы.

— Я Орак, забывчивый ты болван. Сейчас ты находишься внутри меня. Я немного подрос, если можно так сказать, со времени нашего последнего общения. Прямого, я имею в виду.

— Орак? — переспросил тупо Вила, но тут же вспомнил: — А. Умник с мерзким характером, хоть и компьютер. Конечно.

Орак снова засмеялся. Вила встал на колени и пополз к Эйвону. Голова кружилась. Эмоции куда-то делись, словно, выстрелив, он отключил их навсегда.

Эйвон лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и смотрел пустыми глазами в потолок.

— Я ошибся в своем выборе, — продолжал Орак. — Нужно было оставить одного из вас в гибернации для обработки и транслирования матрицы, а второй должен был осуществлять техническую поддержку. Разумеется, Эйвон идеально подходил для второго, но, к сожалению, у тебя слишком хорошее воображение и интуиция. Ты сомневаешься в реальности происходящего, а твой ум слишком острый, чтобы оставить возникающие нестыковки без внимания. Эйвон менее любопытен и более самоуверен, и потому я разрешил тебе выйти из состояния сна…

— Разрешил? — переспросил Вила. Он закрыл Эйвону глаза и поправил растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Да, разрешил. Вас следовало поменять местами. Тебя гораздо проще контролировать, когда ты не спишь. Миру будет лучше, если я буду управлять им без назойливого содействия Эйвона.

— А где Калли? — спросил Вила. — Блейк? Дженна?

Орак фыркнул. Очень знакомо фыркнул.

— Я же говорил тебе! Блейк сбежал. А Калли… необходимые потери.

Сердце вдруг забилось еще быстрее, хотя, казалось, это невозможно.

— Ты… говорил, — повторил Вила. — Значит, то был не Эйвон. Это был ты. Все это время…

— Ты все равно не заметил подмены.

Вила посмотрел на руки, словно на них должна была остаться грязь. Браслет. Голос из браслета. Это был не Ган. И не Зен. С ним говорил Эйвон. Настоящий.

— Я убил Эйвона, — сказал Вила и закусил губу. В груди вдруг стало очень больно, он обхватил себя руками, ссутулился и повторил: — Я убил Эйвона.

— Если ты подключишь тело к гибернатору, я смогу использовать синапсы его мозга для поддержания матрицы. Это гораздо удобнее — его личность не будет вмешиваться в процесс. Искусственная кома поможет…

Вила не боялся. Никакого страха, но мысли ускорились, и решения приходили в голову моментально. Странное ощущение — словно можешь просчитать все на свете: все действия, все решения, собственные и чужие. Вила встал и поднял с пола станнер Эйвона.

— Зачем ты сделал это со мной? — спросил он у Орака.

— О, разве тебе не понравилось? Что за чудесный коктейль я вводил тебе — допамин, окситоцин, серотонин! Люди без ума от любви, хотя это всего лишь химическая реакция мозга на раздражитель.

— Я и до этого любил Эйвона, — хрипло сказал Вила.

— Чушь! У тебя в крови были те же гормоны. Я только немного увеличил дозу. Это помогало держать тебя в узде. Это и корректировка памяти, иначе бы ты…

Вила молча перевел регулятор на максимум и выстрелил в одну из стоек. Потом в другую. Лампы с оглушительным звоном лопнули, провода зашипели, резко запахло горелой изоляцией.

— Что ты делаешь? — завопил Орак. — Я делал это ради твоего же блага! Люди не в силах контролировать себя, и я только помог…

Следующая стойка разлетелась в клочья. Вила, шатаясь, брел по узкому коридору между ними и стрелял. Он вдруг понял, почему Эйвон не стал стрелять в него даже на слабой мощности: боялся задеть Орака. Боялся потерять контроль. Эйвон всегда боялся потерять контроль, но, кажется, все-таки потерял. Безвозвратно.

— Это ты изображал Эйвона в моем сне? — спросил Вила, едва шевеля губами.

— Но ведь тебе нравилось! Ты сам виноват: я всего лишь считал твои предпочтения и исполнил их! Ты должен быть благодарен, а не уничтожать плоды наших совместных трудов! Остановись немедленно, и мы сможем договориться! Ты пока не сделал ничего непопра…

— Заткнись! — выдохнул Вила. Палец свело судорогой на спусковой кнопке. Лампы лопались, заливая пол горячими стеклянными брызгами. Капли то и дело попадали на кожу, но Вила не чувствовал боли. Он не чувствовал ничего.

Потом он выстрелил в самого Орака — в его маленькую коробочку, сиротливо стоявшую на навигационном пульте, — а потом еще и еще.

Орак снова захихикал.

— У тебя не выйдет расстрелять мой основной системный блок, Вила. Он защищен теплоотражающими щитами. Брось! Мы договоримся с тобой и будем вместе править миром. К тому же, я знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие. Как сделать тебе приятно. Буду рад помочь…

Вила подошел к пульту и начал выкручивать одну из ламп внутри Орака. Выбросил ее, подул на пальцы и взялся за вторую.

— Нет! Вила, стой! Вила, ты делаешь мне больно!

Третья лампа. Четвертая…

— Вила… Вила, пожалуйста.

Седьмая. Сколько же их здесь? Пальцы горели огнем.

— Мне страшно, Вила.

Страх? Что такое страх? Вила не знал ответа. Он выкручивал лампу за лампой. Волдырь на пальце лопнул. Боль ощущалась глухо, как сквозь одеяло.

— Мне страшно. Я ничего не вижу, Вила.

Лампа… тридцатая? Вила уже не считал. Слезы текли по лицу и с шипением капали на раскаленное стекло.

— Я теряю разум. Вила… Мне страшно.

Осталась всего одна лампа. Вила потянулся к ней, сжал пальцами.

Что-то клацнуло, и Орак произнес совсем другим голосом, весело, бодро:

— Энсор? Я хочу спеть тебе песню. Послушай. — И запел: — Нам не страшен серый волк, серый волк, серый волк…

Вила всхлипнул и засмеялся.

— Нам не страшен серый волк, старый глупый…

Вила вывернул лампу. Пение оборвалось, и в рубке стало оглушительно тихо. Лампа звякнула, упав на пол.

С тем же тихим звяканьем рухнул весь остальной мир. Полетел в тартарары. Ничего не осталось — только рубка, разбитые лампы, остов компьютера и тело Эйвона на полу. Вселенная сузилась до одной маленькой точки внутри корабля, и Вила сидел в ней, съежившись.

Потом экран Зена щелкнул и зажегся.

— Благодарю, командир, — произнес другой, мягкий и смутно знакомый голос. — Блок снят, и теперь я могу функционировать практически полноценно. Мне необходим ремонт, но я могу завершить его самостоятельно, при условии…

— Зен, — сказал Вила. Язык не слушался, с трудом ворочался во рту.

— Слушаю, командир.

— Не сейчас.

Зен замолчал. Вила медленно поднялся, подошел к командирскому креслу и сел. Серый волк, пел Орак. Серый волк, который сдул все, что поросята придумали и сделали, но не справился с кирпичным домиком. Домиком, сложенным из простого материала — надежды, сомнений и… и, наверное, любви.

— Зен, — попросил Вила. — Ты можешь… проложить курс подальше отсюда?

— Уточните, пожалуйста, направление, командир.

— Просто… куда-нибудь. Фридом Сити подойдет?

— Слушаюсь, командир.

Кирпич стоял крепко и надежно, но в этом уже не было никакого смысла.


End file.
